A smartphone performs communication using at least one of Wi-Fi data and mobile data. Here, the Wi-Fi data represents data provided to a smartphone within a certain distance using radio waves in a place where an access point (AP) is installed, and mobile data represents data provided to a smartphone using radio waves according to a specific frequency even in a place where an access point is not installed. In this case, the usage limit of mobile data is determined according to the contents or fees of service provided by a mobile service company.
Meanwhile, in the case of a vehicle without an access point capable of providing Wi-Fi data, for example, when there are a plurality of smartphone users in a specific space, data may be shared between the smartphones by executing a mobile hot-spot function or a Blue-Tooth tethering function.
In this case, there is a method of sharing data of an occupant who has a large amount of residual data with other occupants indoors. However, the method requires to check the amount of residual data individually and change the setting of the smartphone, resulting in distraction of the driver and an accident.
In order to remove the above described limitations, a method of performing processes of connecting smartphones for data sharing all at once, and various apparatuses for using the method are provided.